


Stay With Me

by lunastarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunastarlight/pseuds/lunastarlight
Summary: I want everyone to be sad with me over Haurchefant and Aymeric.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone
Kudos: 5





	Stay With Me

I fluttered my eyes as I watched Haurchefant while he quietly gathered up his clothes. He was attempting to sneak out for his inevitable trip back to Dragonhead. He was never able to get away without me noticing. I just never said anything because we both agreed it was better to avoid a drawn-out farewell. But this night was different. This night marked the first year since we’d taken each other as lovers. I couldn’t just let him leave.  


“You’re terrible at creeping around the room.” I spoke softly, nuzzling into my pillow. He stiffened and kept his back to me. “I watch you leave every time, and you’re just so bad at this.” He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled.  


“Is this your way of saying that you want me to stay?” he asked with a chuckle. “Because you know that’s not possible, my love.” He slowly walked over and knelt by the bed, kissing my forehead. I reached out and brushed my fingers over his cheek. “If I could stay forever, I would. Else I’d take you with me.”  


“I know.” I moved my fingers to his lips. “I won’t ask for the impossible, but I will ask for one night where you don’t leave me to wake up in this bed alone.” He kissed my fingers. “Please, Haurchefant. Just stay for one more night. You never leave until morning as it is.”  


“Only if you promise not to try and make me stay tomorrow.” He leaned close and kissed my lips for a few seconds. I gave him a nod and hummed when he crawled into bed and slipped under the covers behind me. My body relaxed when he draped his arm over my waist and kissed around my ear. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peacefulness between us. Despite the gossip that seemed to flow from all corners of Ishgard, our relationship rarely relied on sexual acts. We did enjoy physical affection, but it was never more than a kiss or a touch or an embrace. Our bond was on a deeper level, one that showed how our souls were connected. We’d shared the battlefield together on more than one occasion, and now we shared a bed.  


“Haurchefant,” I said after a moment. “Love.” I moved to lay on my back, looking into his pale blue eyes. He hummed in response. “Can you promise something?” He tilted his head. “I want you to promise me that you’ll always return, that you’ll come back to me each time you leave.” I knew I was asking a lot. Dragonhead was dangerous territory, and with the dragons acting up more and more nowadays, it was harder to guarantee that anybody would come back to Ishgard. That being said, Haurchefant was a skilled warrior that generally managed to get the upper hand in battle. I trusted him to come back more than I would trust a fresh soldier or guard.  


“You’d like me to promise that I’ll always come back to you,” he said back. I nodded. He leaned close and kissed my lips again. When he broke the kiss, he simply stayed put and kept his lips against mine. “I vow to always return to you, Aymeric de Borel. You are my home and my heart. Nothing will ever keep me from coming back to be with you.” I smiled at his words, kissing him a little until he pulled away. “Now, you must promise me something as well, my love.” He rested his hand on my chest and stared into my eyes. “Promise me that if anything should happen, you will allow yourself to be happy.”  


“Haurchefant.” I looked away. It wasn’t the first time he’d tried to talk about something like this. He wanted us both to be prepared in case one of us didn’t come back one day. I didn’t enjoy thinking about it. I didn’t even like that it was a possibility. Why did there have to be a chance he wouldn’t come back? He insisted that we both had to be ready, but it was more likely to happen to him because he went to the highlands.  


“Aymeric, I vowed to you.” He gently turned my head so that our eyes met again. “You can make a simple vow to me as well, can’t you?” I frowned. “I know you would rather not talk about this. I know how real it feels when you finally speak of it.” I fluttered my eyes and stayed quiet. “Please just promise me that if anything happens to me, you will be okay if you find a way to be happy again. You cannot close yourself off to the world.” He pecked my lips a couple of times. “My love, you may always save your heart for me. You may always hold onto me. But you cannot give up on happiness if I’m not there.” I slowly nodded at his words.  


“I promise,” I whispered. “I vow to be open to happiness for you.” He smiled and pressed his forehead to mine. “But I won’t have to keep that vow because you vowed to come back to me.” He laughed a little and kissed my cheek.  


“Sleep, my love,” he encouraged. “I will stay tonight. And I will be here in the morning when you wake.”


End file.
